Raised Amongst the Lumas
by Gamer95
Summary: One winter night, a luma falls from space and lands in the Dursleys backyard as Harry Potter is outside as punishment. The little star and the young boy make fast friends, and Harry ends up revealing the abuse he suffers to Baby Luma. Baby Luma is upset and wants to help his new friend. And his mother doesn't approve of the way Harry is treated either...


The stars were always so pretty. They shined so bright in the darkened sky that almost everyone would pause to take a look at the wonder that lay just out of reach. For one Harry Potter he was no different.

Alone in the back yard in the cold winter night the clouds had parted to show him a beautiful sight of the starry sky. He had often wondered what it would be like to fly up with the stars to escape this hell that was his relatives home. But he was only five years old, not much for him to do or act.

He was alone and scared and in pain but he could always gaze above and find a sense of safety and serenity from the many bright lights above him. He imagined how warm it would be to be close to a star. To be curled up to a bright star and sleep away the pain. A dream he knew would never come true.

…Or was it?

The boy's emerald green eyes widen as a soft gasp escaped him as he saw one of the stars moving. A shooting star! He knew of them thanks to overhearing one of Dudley's and his aunt's conversation about them. When seeing one you were supposed to wish on it and they say your wish would come true!

Harry closed his eyes and placed his hands together in a prayer like way and thought of something to wish for. He had plenty, to not live here anymore, to have someone care for him, to eat something besides stale bread, he had plenty. Yet he knew he could only have one so he decided that if he was going to have one wish he would wish for the one thing he wanted the most.

"I wish I had a friend…" he prayed.

His eyes were closed that he never noticed the shooting star change directions and started to fall near his location.

His eyes widened, and he stumbled back a bit before falling on his butt as the star made impact with the ground, bouncing slightly before remaining still...and then groaning and sitting up.

Harry stared at the star. It was yellow in colour, and it had two dot-like eyes.

The little star shook its head before looking down sadly. "Aww...I messed up the test..." It said sadly. It had been trying to learn how to turn into a launch star, but all it did was launch itself down to Earth.

"M-Mr...Star...?"

The star blinked and twirled around and stared at the small child with wide eyes. The two stared at each other for a moment before the star slowly approached the child and lifted his little arm out and poked the boy on the nose making him stagger back slightly yet he felt his lips curl into a smile.

Liking the child's smile the lumma floated up and waved its arm at him in a wave. "Hi!" he greeted.

Harry blinked and stared at the small star in front of him in wonder. "A-are you my friend…?" he asked in hesitation.

The small star thought about it before it bounced up and down very fast and said. "If you want!"

Harry's eyes grew wide at that. His wish came true! "W-what's your name." he asked wanting to know the name of his new friend.

The lumma paused and looked up in a thinking pose witch was impressive given that he was a star. "Hmmm. I don't know honestly. Everyone calls me baby luma."

"Baby Luma?" Harry asked.

"Yep!" The little star nodded. "That's me!"

"Hi, Baby Luma." Harry replied softly. "My name is Harry..." The little star giggled and floated on top of Harry's head.

"You're hairy all right!" He joked. Harry smiled.

"Where did you come from...?" He asked curiously.

"Oh! The starship! Mama will be worried!" The star looked up at the sky in concern.

"Mama?" Harry asked softly.

The small lumma nodded. "Yeah! My mama is always worrying about us lummas! She is sooooo sweet and kind, she plays with us, makes us star bits and-are you okay?" he stopped as he saw the small boy's shoulders slump.

Harry frowned in sadness. He sniffed slightly as he heard his friend talk about his mother in such high regards reminded him of how his own mother had left him with the Dursley's without any second thought and that she had never wanted him. Well that's what his uncle always said.

The small Lumma sagged in concern as it floated down to see the boy's face and when he saw the sad expression he poked his cheek that was wet with tears. "Why are you crying?" he asked.

"Because…I-I don't have a mama…" he said in tears as he relived hearing from his uncle how his own mother hated him and didn't want anything to do with him.

The luma clapped his hands to his face. "Oh no...I'm sorry...I didn't wanna make you sad..." He said softly. Harry sniffled.

"I-It's okay..." He replied. "Y-You didn't know..."

"But if you don't have a mama, where do you live?" The luma asked.

"W-With my aunt...and uncle..." The little star frowned.

"What's that?"

"Th-They help you be normal..."

"Normal?" the little star asked tilting slightly.

Harry nodded. "They make me normal." He muttered wiping his eyes from the tears. "They beat out all the freakishness and make me normal."

"…Beat?" the lumma asked fearful now.

Harry nodded and lifted his arm to show bruised skin. "They hit me with things, make me drink the stuff from under the sink. They say it's to make me normal." He frowned softly. "I…I want to be normal. So mommy will love me…" he muttered

Lumma frowned and felt his little heart break at that he felt small tears pass his eyes and unknowingly was letting his mother know his location. After all, a mother will always know when her child is hurting.

The little star threw himself at his new friend and wailed loudly. "Nooooo!" He exclaimed. "That's not okay at all! It's bad that that happens to you!" Harry blinked.

"But my mommy has to love me-"

"Your mommy DOES love you! She wouldn't want that to happen to you! I know it! I just know it!"

"B-Baby Luma..."

"B-But since she's not around...we can share my mama! You'll have a good mama and lots of brothers and sisters and we'll all love you!"

"T-they will?" he asked sounding slightly hopeful.

"Of course dear." A voice spoke spooking the child as he whimpered and covered his face with his hands in fear.

The baby luma smiled wide as a beam of light shot down from the stars and soon materialized the form of a woman. She was dressed in a royal sky blue dress with a silver crown. Her eyes where a warm sky blue like her dress and her hair was a flowing light yellow.

This was the mother to all Lummas and the cation of the starship observatory. Rosalina.

She smiled softly down at her little Luma and her smile then turned tender as she saw the small human child trembling in fear over the voice. She floated over to him ad leaned down to his level so she would look less intimidating and gently ran her fingers through his messy hair.

He flinched at first, but gradually relaxed at the touch. Slowly, he looked up to look at the woman, who smiled into his eyes. "Hello, little one." She said softly. "I see you've met one of my children." Harry blinked and looked at Baby Luma.

"This is your mama...?" He asked softly. The little luma nodded.

"Uh-huh!" He said happily. "She came to bring me home, and now she can make you all better too!" Harry tilted his head.

"Sh-She doesn't have to waste her time with tha-"

"Hmm?" Rosalina tilted her head. "Waste my time? Not at all, dearie."

"B-but I'm a freak. I don't deserve-"

"Shhh." the woman cooed softly as she gently lifted him into her arms the little lumma letting go and flying over to rest on her shoulder. She rocked him gently in her arms and cooed softly in his ear calming him.

He felt his body melt in her warm arms and soft words made him relax and melt inside. He looked up at her with the most adorable look of admiration that it made the woman's smile grow slightly.

"There we go." She said softly. "What's your name child?" she asked.

"H-Harry Ms. Star..."

She covered her mouth as she giggled lightly at the cute child. She ran her hand through his hair. "My name Harry is Rosalina."

"Oh...H-Hi, Miss Rosalina..." He greeted softly. The young woman giggled.

"Now, no need for the 'Miss'." She said gently. "For now, Rosalina will do."

"B-But I have to show respect..." The woman tilted her head.

"Oh?"

"I...I have to let you know I respect you or you'll hate me."

The woman frowned sadly at that and ran her fingers through his hair soothingly. "Who told you that?" she asked.

Harry relaxed into her embrace. "M-My uncle…" he responded back timidly.

Rosalina hummed in thought before shaking her head. "Poor dear. Having good manners are nice, but no one but the real stingy will hate you if you don't use them." She explained.

"Huh?"

She smiled down at him. "Ms. And Mr. are nice for first meetings and formal agenda but when you know them or if they request to be called something else then honor that." She explained.

Harry stared up at her with wide eyes. He never knew that. He just did it so others won't hurt or hate him. He never knew he could have made it worse. He bowed his head slightly at that and muttered a "Sorry." To the smiling woman.

"It's all right, dear. Now you know." She said gently. "You're a very good boy, you know that right?" Harry blushed.

"R-Really...?" He asked softly. Rosalina nodded.

"Yes. I've not met with one with a pure heart like yours since a very great hero..."

"A hero?!"

"Yes...Mario."

"Mario?"

"Yeah! He was a great hero! Saving the princess from the evil kupa king!" the baby lumma explained. "He was so noble and heroic and…silent." The lumma blinked a bit at that. "But he jumped very high!"

Rosalina giggled lightly at her child's rather childish description of the hero but her smile brightened when she saw the child in her arms expression of wonder. He was an adorable child she had to admit to herself.

"W-was he realy that good?" he asked in wonder and awe.

The lumma nodded his head with a proud expression. "He was! He saved the whole galaxy!"

"Galaxy!?"

"Yeah!"

Rosalina giggled again and ran her fingers through the child's hair getting his attention. "I see the same light from his heart in you young Harry." She complemented with a warm smile.

He gasped. "Really...? I can be a hero like Mario...?" He asked. Rosalina nodded.

"Well, yes, given time, I believe you could." She replied, bouncing him in her arms. He giggled. And then, the door opened...

"BOY!" A loud voice barked. Luma blinked, Rosalina's eyes narrowed, and Harry stiffened in Rosalina's arms.

"I-It's him..." He whimpered. "He's gonna hurt me..."

"Don't you worry little one." The woman spoke soothingly. She rose to her feet towering over the big man as he finally noticed the woman.

He was slightly intimidated by her being taller than him but held it back with a glare and a scowl. Which grew worse when he saw who she was holding. "LET GO OF MY PROPERTY YOU B-"

Vernon was promptly silenced by a slap to the face so fierce it sent him flying into his house and onto the ground.

He growled low as he raised his hand to his now very red cheek and rushed to his feet and out the door. Only to discover that the woman and the child was gone.

He screamed as he looked around demanding she come back and bring the freak with her demanding she return what he believed he owned never noticing the shooting star flying into the sky.

Harry looked around wildly. It had all happened so fast...His uncle was slapped, everything went white, and now they were travelling through the sky!

Luma giggled. "Mama sure showed the bad man who's boss!" He cheered.

"Yes she did." Rosalina said with a smile and nod.

"H-How did we get here so fast...?" Harry asked.

"Launch stars my dear" the woman explained as she walked into the small hut that was her home and smiled gently at all the lummas flying around. "Welcome to my home."

"Y-Your home?" he asked timidly.

The woman nodded with a soft hum.

The many lummas finally noticed the woman and rushed over to her all shouting out, "Mama!"

Rosalina smiled warmly and raised a hand for silence. "Hello, my beloved children." She said warmly. "I'd like to introduce you all to someone very special."

"Ooooh, who's that, mama?"

"He's a person like Mario!"

"Is he a great hero like him!?"

"He will be one day." She vowed making the child blush darkly at that as he lowered his gaze shyly making her giggle at his cute display.

"Now dears I need a room prepped form him please." She asked her many children.

"Of course mama!" the chorused and got to work on the new room for the small child.

Harry blinked and tugged on the woman's sleeve making her gaze down at him with confusion, "Yes child?" she asked.

"D-Do I still have to sleep in a cupboard?" he asked.

Rosalina's eyes signified her sadness at the question, but she held strong. "No dear. No cupboard for you." She said gently.

"B-But what will I sleep on...?" He asked.

"Well a bed of course." Rosalina replied.

"B-Bed...?"

"Room is all made mama!" one lumma announced with a solute.

Rosalina nodded with a grateful smile and walked into the room and her smile grew as she gazed at the small room made for a young boy.

Harrys eyes had grown wide at the room as he gazed up at the star filled ceiling. He felt the nice lady lower him to something he had always made and fixed but was never allowed to know what it was.

She placed him down on the soft pillows and smiled as he instantly nuzzled into the pillow and mattress with a soft content sigh. "This, Harry is a bed."

"Beds are nice…" he muttered already half asleep.

Rosalina giggled and tilted her head, closing her eyes. "Yes. Yes they are." She cooed. "You look tired, dearie." Harry looked at her. "You can sleep if you'd like."

"I...I'd like that..." He nodded shyly. Nodding, Rosalina proceeded to tuck him in gently.

"There we go...Nice and snug."

Harry snuggled into the covers and yawned adorably as he had trouble keeping his eyes open.

Rosalina smiled sweetly down at the child and ran her fingers through his hair and whispered gently in his ear, "Get some rest little one." She cooed making him grin softly.

"T-Thank you…"

She grinned down at him and kissed him lightly on the cheek making him blush and his smile to brighten. "You are welcome my dear."

Harry smiled up at her and closed his eyes and soon drifted off into the first peaceful sleep, dreaming of the stars and one blond haired woman who was now his most important person.


End file.
